Wonderland
by VesperLogan12
Summary: Ever wondered why the guards were after Regina and Jefferson in Wonderland? What if they weren't just trespassing and something had occurred before the two rescued Regina's father? Something the Queen felt she had to do. Something involving her mother, the infamous Queen of Hearts...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a short story, about five chapters, and is inspired by impureevilregal's 'When in Wonderland' story. For those reading my other Once Upon A Time fanfic, I'm not forgetting the other one, I just wrote this when I was at the Isle of Wight festival as I didn't have my laptop. I'm not giving up on it, don't worry!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review, I'd love to know what you think! :D**

Jefferson was leading the Queen down a dark corridor, doors of all shapes and sizes lined up down both walls and all in different shades of reds, blues, yellows, in fact, nearly every colour imaginable. Yet only one of which supposedly was the entry to their intended destination. Wonderland.

A few minutes earlier they had jumped into Jefferson's hat after Regina had persuaded him to help her get to the new land with the promise of giving his daughter a better life. Yet there was something else on her mind, something that she needed the right moment to tell the Hatter and it seemed that moment, when Jefferson was distracted with finding the right door, was a good time.

"Before I get what we came here for," she started suddenly, making Jefferson jump and glare at her irritably. "There's something else I wish to do."

"Oh yes?" the Hatter replied, sounding slightly suspicious.

The Queen, however wasn't about to let on what he wanted to know. She needed to keep that information private, just like the fact he didn't know what they were fetching from that land either.

"It's extremely important that we are not seen by anyone on this task, otherwise we will fail," she said instead. "And then we shall never escape."

"And this task is?" Jefferson tried again as he approached a mirror.

Regina became distracted for a moment. It seemed it wasn't one of the doors that would take them through, but the mirror. Just like it had done with her mother, a voice piped up in her head. She forced it down.

"That secret stays with me. It is none of your business," she stated and then changed the subject. "Is this the way in?"

"Yes, this is the entrance." He turned to her, looking serious. "It's important that we stick together. The same amount of people that go through have to come back. No more, no less. It's that hat's rule, not mine."

The Queen trailed a hand down the gilded side, still thinking about her mother, before answering. "I understand."

The Hatter nodded and reached out a hand, moving it through the glass as though it was molten before stepping through it and disappearing entirely. After a moment's hesitancy, Regina did the same.

The first glimpse of the land she banished her mother to had the Queen blinking a few times. It was so bright. The grass either side of the path they were on were a vivid pea green, reaching high above their heads and swaying softly in the breeze, giving off the sweet smell of summer. The sky was a deep blue with not a cloud in sight and even the path they were on was paved in pretty sun-yellow tiles.

"Welcome to Wonderland," the Hatter said, gesturing to their surroundings in an off-hand manner and bringing Regina out of her gaze. "So let's go do what we're here to do and get out." And with that, he grabbed her arm and started leading her down the path.

However, they didn't get far for, shortly down the road, they were interrupted by what couldn't be mistaken as a giant caterpillar perched on a giant mushroom and puffing small hoops of smoke into the air.

"Who are you?" it wheezed, a hoop of smoke hitting Jefferson in the face.

The Queen only looked at it in wonder. This was an incredibly strange world. She'd heard about the mushrooms that made you grow smaller or taller depending on which side you ate, but seeing a blue caterpillar smoking and wearing glasses topped that.

"Who. Are. You?" it puffed again, this time the smoke hitting Regina and making her cough and waft a hand in front of her face to get rid of it.

"I hate Wonderland," Jefferson muttered, rolling his eyes and pulling Regina away.

This land was stranger than she first thought, Regina realised as she kept up with Jefferson. She certainly didn't want to get stuck here; it really wouldn't suit her at all.

* * *

As the day continued, they passed first through fields, with the occasional bright fuchsia pink and golden yellow flowers popping up, their honey-like smell scenting the air, then through woodland, woodland that seemed to grow thicker and thicker as they walked on down the path which was becoming narrower and narrower. All that could be heard was the sound of the occasional hooting of birds they never saw and the rustling of the trees leaves in the wind. Everything had shrunk down to normal size, making it a lot darker and closed in than it had done in the fields.

It was now Jefferson who was slowing down and Regina striding ahead, determined in her aims. The Hatter, on the other hand, was distracted by the woods. It reminded him of home and of his little Grace. She would be waiting for him, their tea party all set out ready for him. Sighing, he nearly bumped into Regina as she halted abruptly.

"Great," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Now which way? What use are these signposts? Neither of them say which way the palace is." She threw her hand up in exasperation, indicating to two strikingly white, wooden signs. One indicated to the left but saying 'right way' and one pointing to the right but stating 'left way'.

"Well obviously you go the right way, which could in fact be the left way," a mysterious voice came out of nowhere, echoing through the trees.

"Who said that?" the Queen demanded, whipping round in an attempt to see the perpetrator. There was no one there. "Reveal yourself!"

"But then it could also be the right way that actually is the right way, or maybe even neither way. It's really entirely up to you." And there, above their heads and lounging on a branch was a large, grinning cat.

"Who are you?" Jefferson asked before Regina could get over her shock of seeing a talking and grinning cat.

"Well, people call me the Cheshire Cat, but I don't have a name."

"The Cheshire Cat?" Regina questioned. The cat just grinned.

"We need to find our way to the palace, which way is it?" Jefferson inquired, trying to stop Regina's curiosity from leading them astray.

"It's neither way. Not the right, nor the left."

"Then where?" he said, becoming more and more irritated with the cat's annoying riddles. "This is a Queen and we need to get out of here as soon as possible. I command you to tell us where we need to go."

However, the cat then did something unexpected, clearly not liking the Hatter's tone. First it was his tail, then his body and finally his face. They all disappeared, part by part, until all that was left was his white toothy grin before that too faded into nothingness.

"Now what? It was not in our best interests to be impolite to that cat, Jefferson," Regina snapped, clearly trying to contain her anger over him making the Cheshire Cat leave them in the middle of nowhere with no clue of how to find their way.

Yet before he could answer, there was a low creak and the trunk of a nearby tree opened up, as though there was a door there. Perhaps the cat _had_ bestowed mercy on them.

Regina walked over, completely ignoring Jefferson's odd look, and peered through the doorway. "It seems like you're in luck. It's through here," she said stiffly and then strode through, not even waiting for the Hatter to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to thank kissfromarose2 and laurel sahlie for following/favouriting. If anyone could drop me a review, I would be extremely grateful. It's just nice to know what you think of it or if anything can be improved etc. :)  
Also, there won't be another update for at least 2 weeks as I am going on holiday on Saturday!**

Through the door lay a place completely different to the last, yet Regina knew it was still Wonderland due to the brightness of the green verges, the vividness of the blue sky and the redness of the roses growing on the bushes.

The Queen's brow creased. On closer inspection, the roses looked… not quite right. They were _too_ red and some almost looked as though the colour was about to drip off. Checking that no one was about, she walked over curiously and reached out a hand to touch one. She snatched it back almost immediately. They were covered in something slimy and wet. Regina sniffed her finger and frowned. Paint. They were covered in red paint.

However, before she had chance to question it anymore, the sound of dozens of footsteps started up faintly in the distance, slowly getting louder and louder. Regina ducked down behind the bushes, pulling Jefferson with her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily.

"Shh! Can't you here that? I warned you that we couldn't be seen!" She peered over the top of the bush and towards the sound. Round the corner came several guards, all clad in heavy black and red armour. As they marched up the path, Regina saw that each was decorated in a different shape around the chest area, and, looking closer, she realised that they were the suits from a pack of cards. A couple were hearts, some were diamonds, most were spades and one was a club. Regina assumed they were based on ranks, hearts obviously being the highest.

"They're the Queen's _guards_," Jefferson looked at her as though she was insane.

"Keep your voice down! Who else did you think they'd be?" she hissed as one whipped his head in their direction. She ducked back down.

"Couldn't you have found a better way into the palace?"

Regina looked at him in disbelief. "You're the only one who has been here before out of the two of us. If anyone, shouldn't it be you who knows the way?"

"I told you I hated Wonderland," he grumbled, slumping against the bushes. The Queen chose to ignore him and instead just rolled her eyes.

Once the guards had passed, Regina stood up, brushing down her dark dress before signalling for Jefferson to follow her as she strode off down the path, a fair distance behind the Queen of Hearts' men.

"Why do you want to go to the palace? What is it that you want to do there?" Jefferson asked as the huge stone palace came into view, crimson turrets reaching into the sky, tipped with black and rose bushes elegantly twisting up the four towers.

"As I said earlier, that is none of your concern," Regina said stiffly, taking her eyes away from the beautiful castle to glare at her companion. "Now, hurry up, or we're going to lose them."

* * *

As they neared the intricate swirls of iron that appeared to be the gates of the palace, they waited and watched while the guards they had been following were granted access with a mere nod before they clanged shut again behind them. They were going to have trouble getting in there without being caught.

"Now what?" Jefferson inquired, a truly disbelieving look on his face.

"We'll have to find some other way," she said, pursing in thought. "There may be another way in."

She set off, moving through the bushes off to the side of the path and heading towards the wall, intending to walk round the entire palace to see if they could find another entrance.

"Well there are no holes in the whole castle except for that tiny mouse hole." Jefferson pointed down to ground where there was a gap about the size of a fist. "And that's no help."

But Regina was thinking. "You don't have any of those mushrooms by any chance?" she asked.

"What, did you expect me to carry around food in case you feel a little peckish? Of course I don't have any!" The Hatter rolled his eyes.

"No, we use the mushrooms to make ourselves smaller so we can fit through that hole and then grow bigger on the other side. You seem to be forgetting that I'm not a fool, Jefferson. There must be some around here. They'll be smaller now everything seems to have shrunk." And with that, she adjusted her dress before bending down, starting to search the grass around her.

Jefferson reluctantly joined in. The sooner they did what the Queen wanted, the sooner he could get home to his Grace.

"Ah, here we are." Regina stood up, tearing the mushroom in two and throwing half of it to the Hatter. "Take it. Is it the underside that makes you smaller?"

"Yes," Jefferson replied, taking his half and biting the underneath. Immediately, he began to shrink until he was the right size to fit through the hole.

After watching the Hatter, Regina bit hers too, making sure she didn't drop the rest of her mushroom. She watched in amazement as everything seemed to grow bigger and bigger until the tiny mouse hole they had seen was as big as the doors to her palace back in the Enchanted Forest.

She blinked. "Let's go," she said, and walked into the hole.

When they reached the other side, they were in a huge corridor, with shining, marble floors and dark, stone walls. There was no one in sight.

"I am not walking round the castle still being so small. I'll wear myself out," the Queen told Jefferson and proceeded to grow back to her normal height.

"Now which way?" the Hatter asked her once he too had shot back up, tucking the rest of his mushroom safely in his pocket.

"I don't know. Let's try going right and see where that takes us. I need to find the Queen's throne room."

Jefferson stopped dead. "What? Are you mad?"

"But, I don't want her to see me."

"We came all this way and risked getting caught for you just to view the Queen of Hearts?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"I know her."

"And that's supposed to make a difference? You're obviously afraid of her, otherwise you wouldn't have any qualms about her seeing you."

"Are you going to shut up and let us carry on or are you going to continue to waste the time you could be spending with your daughter?" Regina snapped.

"I'm following you."

They continued down the corridor in silence, only pausing when they reached a junction.

"Wait," Regina told Jefferson as he opened his mouth to speak. The sound of quick footsteps rang out through the passageway. "Quick, follow me."

She ducked into a nearby doorway and Jefferson followed her, just getting out of sight as a man all in red came charging past, looking very official in his red robes and furs.

"Follow him. He'll lead us to where the Queen is," Regina hissed to the Hatter and strode off after him, Jefferson close on her heels.

* * *

'A courtyard?' Was Regina's first thought as the man disappeared through a door that let in a gust of wind as he opened it. 'Her mother's throne room was a courtyard?'

Hesitantly, she opened the door a crack to see if there was anywhere she could hide and watch. Immediately in front of her was a row of tall, white pillars and beckoning Jefferson she moved forward to get a better look.

Down the steps lay a single white tent facing away from her where several men and women dressed in black and red and wearing masquerade masks stood making a small alley leading up to the marquee, clearly waiting for something.

The creak of the iron gates had her looking towards them. One of the guards was being dragged by his fellow men up towards the tent. He seemed to be pleading with them, begging them for something, but they weren't listening. Instead, they dumped him unceremoniously on the floor in front of their leader.

"He's the one that planted the white roses, your majesty," one of the guards announced.

There was a moment's silence before a man's voice spoke up.

"The Queen wishes to know why you thought you could get away with not planting red roses."

The man broke down. "I thought if I painted them it would be okay, but the paint didn't dry fast enough and the colour dripped off. I apologise, your majesty. Please spare me! I beg you, I have a wife and children at home who need me!"

There was another moment's hush while the court waited for their Queen's decision. However, Regina knew what her mother would do.

"The Queen says off with his head!"

Regina winced and shook her head.

"Poor guy. Thank goodness that doesn't happen in our realm," Jefferson murmured.

Both were so engrossed in the scene before them that they didn't hear the guards until it was too late.

"Perhaps you would care to explain what you are doing in the palace?"

The Queen nearly jumped out her skin at the voice behind her before she composed herself, turning round to face the few guards gathered behind her. Raising a hand, she swished it to the side, attempting to throw the men from her path, only for one to grab her wrist and twist it behind her painfully when it failed.

"No magic but the Queen's works in the palace," he hissed in her ear. "It is clear you are from another land. We do not wear such clothes and if you and your companion cannot explain to us why you are here, perhaps you can explain to the Queen herself."

Regina's eyes widened in panic. This could not be happening. When she banished her mother to this land, she hadn't meant for them ever to meet each other again, and here, without magic, she would be as powerless against her mother as she had been as a child! Something she'd sworn never to allow again. Her mother had been right. Love was weakness, and she'd fallen right into its trap. However, she would not humiliate herself by fighting against them. She knew it would be impossible to escape them at that moment.

Out the corner of her eye, she could see Jefferson glaring at her as guards took hold of his arms and led him down the steps before the guards took her too. She held her head up high. She was a Queen, maybe not of this land, but of another, and she would not act like she was of any lower class.

As they reached the front of the marquee, the guard forced her down onto her knees beside Jefferson. Looking up, she got her first glance at the Queen of Hearts. Elegantly dressed in a red and white gown, her mother held a large mask over face whilst perched on an ornate, golden throne.

"These two were found spying in our court," the guard who had caught them started, but the Queen of Hearts wasn't listening. She was staring directly into her daughter's face.

Slowly she lowered the mask, still staring. "Regina?" she asked.

"Hello, mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wrote this while sitting next to the pool on holiday, sigh :( Anyway, thanks to ReginaMills47, RestlessSeas, CoccinelleMenthol and laurelsahlie1 for reviewing/following! It really does mean a lot, especially the reviews! ;)  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

"The Queen of Hearts is your mother?" Jefferson exclaimed looking at his companion with complete and utter horror written all over his face.

"Yes, which is precisely why I told you that we couldn't be caught," the Queen replied, rolling her eyes. It had taken him long enough.

Their attention was suddenly brought back to the Queen of Hearts as she announced for her courtiers to leave them, to which they all did, scarpering away like insects so their leader wouldn't decide that their head was next for the chopping block.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Cora asked, setting her mask aside and stalking down to where the guards still held her daughter on the ground.

"I don't see it as being any of your business, mother," Regina told her flatly.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see," the Queen of Hearts retorted in an admonishing tone, taking her daughter's chin in her hand.

Regina refused to be intimidated, and even though she was terrified inside, she twisted herself out of her mother's grip and glared at her. She could never show weakness. Not anymore. And certainly not in front of Jefferson, who was still on his knees beside her.

"What do you want me for? Why not just let us go?"

That was the wrong thing to say for Cora's face immediately darkened in anger.

"Why won't I just let you walk from here freely? Perhaps it's because you tried to get rid of me, you pushed me through a portal to an unknown land when you were only eighteen years old. This world could have killed me for all you knew, yet you used magic, something you were so against me using and did it. And where has it got you? From what I've heard, you still married the king, still had him murdered, still came to be the most powerful woman in the Enchanted Forest. Plus, you use magic probably more than I did! You know, if it wasn't for the fact you betrayed me, I would have been proud of you."

"Don't try and cajole me onto your side," Regina warned her coldly. "I am not the naïve girl I once was. I am not feared in my land for nothing!"

"Yet here you are, the infamous Evil Queen, utterly powerless in my presence," Cora continued before flicking her wrist in an upwards motion and watching as her daughter rose into the air, fighting against the invisible hold.

"Let me down immediately!" Regina ordered, stopping her struggle. "I told you that I am not the same woman, it won't work on me anymore."

"We shall see," the Queen of Hearts smiled as she tried it anyway.

Regina felt the familiar panic rise up in her as the belts started to tighten around her body, forcing the air out of her lungs as her arms were pinned tight against her corseted gown. Yet, she pushed the panic down, biting the inside of her cheek as she struggled to breathe, staring her mother down stubbornly.

Eventually, Cora gave up, letting Regina crash down to the floor and drag in one lungful of air after another. She had no qualms about killing, but even she thought that murdering her own flesh and blood was a step too far.

"I will speak to you later on this matter, Regina," the Queen of Hearts told her before turning to her guards. "Take him to the dungeons and her to the tower. Lock her in and make sure she can't escape."

Regina, weak from her reunion with her mother's punishment, could do nothing as the guards took hold of her arms once more and lifted her to her feet. Taking a quick peep at Jefferson, she saw him give one panicked glance before he was led in the opposite direction.

* * *

The room Regina was held in was ornately done in red and black. Crimson hearts decorated the black bedclothes and heavy curtains around the mahogany, four-poster bed and the shining walls were striped cerise and midnight black, leaving the floor to be tiled in dark marble. The few bits of furniture matched the bed, stunningly sculptured and carved into wondrous shapes and the small, glittering chandelier hung gracefully from the ceiling, bringing a certain elegance to room. Yet, the Queen still felt trapped.

Walking over to the window, she first looked out into the distance, and then down to the ground. It was a long way, she'd never be able to jump and survive it.

"Contemplating jumping, are we?" Cora's voice came from the doorway, startling Regina and making her turn away from the window and look towards her mother in shock. "I wouldn't recommend it. I doubt you'd live, even if that ridiculous gown provided a little padding."

"Excuse me?" Regina exclaimed in surprise. She thought her mother would have approved of her being in a dress.

"I suppose it is better than those riding coats and jodhpurs, but all black, Regina? It really is too much, especially these feathers." She walked over to her daughter and circled her, flicking the array of feathers round her neck. "And your hair looks like a bird's nest. I hated those braids you used to wear, but this is even worse. You should really wear it down, I used to love it when you were a child and it cascaded down your back in those tarry waves."

"But I am no longer a child, mother!"

"In which case, you should wear it elegantly like I do. I can't see your people ever loving you if you look like that!" her mother continued.

"My people won't love me until Snow White is dead!"

"And, if you'd done it my way, if I had been there to guide you, they would love you already, as my people love me."

"They don't love you, they're terrified of you! They ran away earlier as if it was them being pushed down on their knees before you. They're frightened that they're next in line for the chopping block!"

"I don't use chopping blocks, my dear, far too much hassle waiting it to arrive. I do it on the spot. My executioner is always ready and waiting."

"In case he gets his head chopped too," Regina muttered.

The force of the slap that followed had her head snapping sideways. She grimaced in pain and put a hand to her sore cheek as she looked back at her mother.

"I heard that," Cora told her. "Now, are you going to be good, or do I have to start using my magic on you again?"

"Mother!" Regina protested.

"I am not acting like a child!"

Cora really raised an eyebrow at her daughter's yelling and Regina scowled back furiously.

"Well then, I shall leave you to think about what we've discussed, although, I do hope you agree to co-operate, my dear. Not only will it mean I don't have a permanent resident in my dungeons, but also, it will be so nice to have my daughter back, we always worked well as a team." With that, Cora smiled and petted her daughter's cheek before walking out, locking the door firmly behind her.

Regina stood there a moment, feeling utterly insulted, before she walked over to the mirror, inspecting her dress and hair. Those insults had stung more than the last few.

Reaching a hand to her head, she fingered the loose bits of hair thoughtfully. It wasn't that bad, was it? Ever since she's matured, she'd always worn her hair in elegant twists and knots. Maybe lately they had got a little wild, but she had been so preoccupied with Snow that she hadn't noticed that her maid was making her look more and more crazed. In a way, she quite liked it.

However, it seemed that is she couldn't get away from her mother, then she would have to wear it as Cora wanted her to so she would stop with the awful comments, unless… unless she could also use it to escape.

She smiled to herself. That was exactly what she would do. Live her childhood dream of having hair so long she could wrap it round herself at least ten times. If her mother wanted her to be a child, then a child she would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank Kamehameha111, EvilRegalJordan, impureevilregal, jcat30 and ReginaMills47 for reviewing/following/favouriting the last chapter. It means so much that people like this story :)**

When Cora re-entered her daughter's room that evening, Regina was all prepared. She knew that her mother's first question would be what she had asked earlier. Cora never forgot anything like that, especially when it involved disciplining her daughter.

"I have given you the time I said I would," the Queen of Hearts said as soon as she walked through the door. "Now, are you going to do as I say, or do I have to lock you up with your friend as a prisoner?"

Regina had to bite back the temptation to make a sarcastic comment about the fact she was pretty much already a prisoner and answer as she had told herself she would.

"I'll be good," she said, bowing her head slightly as if in defeat. She could sense her mother's triumph, but she wasn't finished yet. "However, only on one condition."

"And what would that be, my dear?"

"That if I wear my hair like you want me to, then I want you to grant my childhood wish."

"And which one might that be?"

"I want you to grow my hair as long as you can make it." Regina watched as the tension drained from Cora's face.

"And why would you want such long hair, surely it would be a nuisance?"

Regina sighed and looked down. "Oh Mama, I'm just tired of all this." She gestured to herself. "Tired of all the enemies, tired of all the fighting. I just want to be a little girl again." She let out a small sob and, forcing herself to bring up an image of Daniel in her mind, a single tear dipped down her cheek.

The Queen of Hearts went forward immediately and embraced her daughter. This was what she'd always wanted, and Regina knew that.

"Oh, my darling girl, I always loved you. Ever since you banished me from our land, I realised I missed you. Yes, you were a disobedient girl, but here we have the chance to start anew."

Regina smiled to herself. It seemed as though the Queen of Hearts had fallen for the very trap she had always warned everyone against. Love is weakness. Regina, or rather, Regina the perfect daughter, was Cora's weakness. The younger Queen bit her lip to hide her smirk. Everything was going to plan.

"Yes, yes we do, and I want to make the most of it."

"I knew you'd come round, see it my way. Mother's always know best." Cora's voice was soft, yet smug now that she knew she was in charge. "Now turn around."

Regina complied, turning away from her mother to face the window. After a moment, she felt the pins in her hair being removed all at one by magic until her locks fell loose down her back.

"I do so love your hair long, my dear," Cora stated suddenly. "You know, before you were born, you weren't originally going to be called Regina. I wanted to call you Rapunzel, but your father didn't like it, he said it was a ridiculous name and refused to let me call you such. Seeing as though he so rarely goes against me, I changed it. He did try to compromise by suggesting using Rapunzel as your middle name after all, but I never wished for you to have more than one name. Queen Regina Rapunzel doesn't sound quite right, does it?"

Startled by her mother's sudden outburst, Regina gave a quick shake of her head to show that she agreed with her mother. She was also very glad that her father had put his foot down. Rapunzel – what a name!

"Stay still, my dear, this will only take a minute."

Regina found that the feeling of her growing was a strange one, she could feel it getting heavier and heavier by the second, yet she stood stock still, continuing the perfect daughter façade. If everything went according to plan, then she would be out of the tower by the time darkness fell.

"There, all done, my darling," Cora told her, stroking her daughter's long hair.

"Thank you, mother," Regina replied, smiling as she was led over to the mirror. Looking at herself in the glass, Regina nearly did a double take. She looked so much like her younger self with her dark hair hanging to the floor, her mother standing proudly behind her.

"It's so nice to have my daughter back." Cora continued, running a finger softly down Regina's cheek. "Yet, you must be tired after all that has happened today. Tonight, I will allow you to rest, and your dinner will be brought up to you as it would do you no good to be tired when I introduce you to the rest of the court. Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to this evening and therefore, you will have to amuse yourself up here. I can't have you wandering the castle alone, surely you can understand that?"

"Of course I understand, mother."

"Good. There are guards at the door if you need anything." And with that said, the Queen of hearts turned and strode out, majestically opening the door with a flick of her wrist.

Regina waited for the tell-tale click of the lock before she turned back to thinking about her plan. For once, she was glad the door was locked. If she was caught escaping, then it would help to have those few precious seconds to help her escape. Those few precious seconds in which she could reach the ground and run out of sight. For she was going to get out of that window using the hair that her mother had just grown long for her.

Looking back in the mirror, the Queen started the long and strenuous task of plaiting her long hair, weaving the sections in and out of each other until she reached the tips of her hair. There, she tied a bow around it too keep it together and then went on the hunt for something to cut it all off with. To climb down the tower, she would have to use it as a rope, and she couldn't use it as a rope if it was still attached to her head.

Rummaging through the drawers in the dressing table, she found nothing of any use. There were books, spare sheets and blankets, but that was about it. However, Regina wasn't about to give up there. Instead, she walked over to the wardrobe, and after finding nothing in there, went over to the bedside table. She was that close to nearly giving up that she nearly missed the letter-opener in the top drawer. Taking it out, she ran a finger lightly over the blade, checking how sharp it was. She bit her lip. It was quite blunt, but it would have to do.

Sitting at the dressing table in front of the mirror, Regina tried turning her head to see where she was cutting before putting the letter opener to her hair and attempting to cut through, sawing through a few strands at a time. Her hand started to ache after a while, but once she'd finally managed it, she turned away from the mirror, not even daring to see what a state her hair was in and started tying the braid to the bottom of the bedpost, tugging it to make sure that it would not come loose. Then, taking a deep breath, she strode over to the window and looked out. There was no one around. Gathering the hair up into her arms, she quickly threw it out, praying that it would reach the ground. It annoyingly fell a couple of metres short. It seemed she would just have to risk jumping the last bit.

She took one last look around the room, telling herself she was doing the right thing, before she grabbed hold of the braid and climbed out of the window…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter! I just want to thank CoraFan, impureevilregal and Tweetybirdxx for reviewing/following!**

Carefully climbing down the wall, Regina didn't dare look down. It was a long way to fall. Instead, she concentrated moving her hands down her braid, slowly lowering herself down as the wind whipped her newly cropped hair and threatened to knock her off.

Keep going. Keep going. Keep going, she told herself over and over again. She wasn't normally terrified of heights, but hanging out of a window, clinging onto what was barely a rope and with the ground a long, long way down wasn't your average height. Not at all.

She must have been nearly down now, she thought. The braid was thinning down quickly and she knew that meant she would have to jump off soon. That was when she heard the shout, followed by the loud clanging of a bell. A warning bell. She had been seen!

Regina knew she would have to risk going quicker. She couldn't allow herself to be caught. Her mother would be furious that she had been tricked. The likelihood would be that she wouldn't live another moment if her mother got her hands on her.

As soon as she reached the bow she'd tied in her hair, she jumped, landing heavily, but thankfully, on her feet. Then she picked up her skirts and ran.

* * *

"What do you mean you saw her climbing down the tower?" the Queen of Hearts raged at the man on his knees before her before standing up furiously, and, with long, sweeping strides, stormed into the castle and up the stairs to the room she'd left her daughter in.

"Open the door!" she ordered at the guards. "Open it now!"

They did so, fumbling with the keys in their panic to unlock it before their Queen arrived. Cora strode straight in… to an empty room. The curtains were flapping gently in the breeze from the open window and that was when the Queen spotted the braid tied to the bottom of the chair. The braid leading along the floor and up and out of the window. She hurried over and looked down, only to see a wisp of black satin disappear round a corner.

"Wait until I catch that disobedient girl!" she shrieked. She turned to her guards. "Well, what are you all standing there for? Go get her, before she leaves the castle!"

She had been so foolish, believing that her daughter wanted to change. Last time she had seen her, spoken with her she had been naïve and heartbroken, not at all like the woman she was now. Why had she refused to believe the rumours? Yes, she had kidnapped her husband, but only to make her heartbroken again. That hadn't worked and now she was causing havoc. Too much havoc. And that would have to be dealt with. Immediately.

Turning away from the window, she lifted her chin and strode out, heading to the dungeons.

* * *

Regina stopped, out of breath, as she reached the dungeon. She knew she was risking it coming here as this would be the first place her mother would look for her, but she didn't know her way around Wonderland. She needed Jefferson to help her get to her father. To get them back to the looking glass.

Stepping round the corner, she came to the cells. And there was Jefferson, sat on the floor, defeated. The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Jefferson," she said. The man looked up.

"Regina," he replied, and then stopped. "What happened to your hair?"

"Don't ask," was all she said.

He went to get up. "Do you have the keys?"

"No."

"Brilliant," the Mad Hatter sighed, throwing his arms down. "Well, I'm stuck here then."

"What are you talking about? You still have some of the mushroom I gave you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well eat that then. It will make you small enough to go through the bars."

The Hatter didn't say anything, annoyed with himself that he hadn't thought of that, but did what Regina had suggested. And he shrunk, but only just in time.

"You thought you could escape me, my dear?" Cora's voice rang out throughout the dungeon, making Regina spin round.

"Mother," she breathed. Now she was in for it.

"You thought you could fool me a second time did you? By playing with our relationship."

"You should know love is weakness, mother. I don't know how many times you told me that as a child. How many times you drilled it into my head."

"Well, now I know not to trust you again, don't I? I must say, it was quite…"

Whilst Cora was talking, Regina saw a gleaming white smile appear behind her, a gleaming white smile that then was then followed by two beady, yellow eyes, a tail, a head and finally, a body. It was the Cheshire Cat. The younger Queen frowned as the cat proceeded to point out a small hole in the rocky wall. That was when she realised what it was up to. It was trying to help her! If she could eat the mushroom without her mother noticing, then she could run and get through the hole to escape.

Sliding a hand into her pocket whilst looking at her mother, she fumbled around until she found the piece of mushroom. Then, slowly bringing it out, she waited until her mother's gaze shifted from her for a moment before taking a quick bite and running, taking the Queen of Hearts entirely by surprise.

"Oh no you don't!" Cora cried angrily and lunged at her daughter. However, she lunged too high, for that was when Regina began to shrink as she ran.

"Oh yes, I do!" the younger Queen shouted as she reached the hole at just the right size to sprint through, smiling as her mother shifted her skirts so she could kneel down far too late to catch her. However, she didn't get very far before she bumped into something. Something that made a loud oof as they crashed.

"Regina?" It was Jefferson. The Queen let out a sigh of relief. For a moment she had thought it was going to be a mouse, or something even worse…

"Yes, it's me," Regina told him, pulling him along. "Now, let's go. Can you take me to the maze? I know where I'm going from there."

* * *

"You want to go _in_ there?" Jefferson asked, once they'd reached the miles and miles of green hedges. "I thought you just wanted me to get you to the entrance!"

"What I want is a short walk through it," Regina retorted.

"Short walk? You know who this belongs to!"

Regina turned to look at him disbelievingly and then up at the heart of roses above them. "Of course I do, it's what everything here belongs to. The Queen of Hearts. She's not one for subtlety."

"This wasn't part of our deal. You know what she does to anyone that crosses her?"

"Indeed. Better than most."

Jefferson turned to walk away, assuming that the Queen was having second thoughts. However, Regina was not. Nothing was going to deter her from getting what she came here for, so, instead she walked forward, only to stop a metre ahead when she realised the Hatter wasn't following.

"You can't leave Wonderland without me," she told him. "Two go through, two go back. You're not going to let the Queen of Hearts stop you from returning to your daughter, are you?"

She watched as Jefferson thought for a moment and then sighed, looking defeated.

"That's what I thought," she said smugly and went to stride forwards again. However, before she could, the Hatter grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He bent down and picked up a long twig before looking at it for a moment and then throwing it against one of the hedges. It was immediately gobbled up. "Stay away from the walls," he warned.

Regina knew what she was going to have to do. "I've got a better idea," she said. "The walls should stay away from me!" Using her magic, she quickly conjured a flaming ball in her hand, and throwing it at the hedge in front of them, watched as it burned a hole right through all the hedges to the middle, where a small, white, marbled building lay.

Smirking, Regina set forward, leaving Jefferson to follow. However, her smirk faltered as they reached a large oak door, with seemingly no lock. That was, until Regina realised it meant it could only be opened with magic. Waving her hand, she was relieved to find the lock click and the door swing open.

Inside was row after row of tiny, golden drawers, all with little heart handles, much like she had at her own castle. But she wasn't here for just a heart this time. Walking over, she scanned all the boxes before lifting a hand and opening one right next to her. She used both hands to carefully lift the chest out.

"Okay? You got what you need?" Jefferson asked from the doorway. "Shall we?" He gestured to where they had just come from and started walking, closely followed by Regina.

However, just as they reached the first burned out hedge, there was a loud shout of:

"Trespassers, halt!"

Guards came out from all directions, clad with heavy jewelled spears and masks. Regina and Jefferson quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Yet, once again, they didn't get far before there was another yell of "Halt!" and more guards poured out.

Right, that's it, Regina thought to herself and swiped a hand, throwing two guards into the nearby hedge. Jefferson caught on quickly and shoved another to follow his fellow mates. Then, they ran, ran with the guards hot on their heels until they got to the entrance.

Quickly, Regina span round and put up a hand, forming a new hedge just in time for the guards to run into it, so all that was left were their spears poking out.

Both breathed a sigh of relief.

"We don't have long before more guards come. We'd best run back to the looking glass. I don't wish to be caught again," Jefferson said after a moment.

"That I agree with," the Queen replied before setting off again. They didn't have far to go now.

"The looking glass, there it is!" Jefferson cried finally, running forward. However, Regina stopped. "Come - What are you doing? We can't stop now. We've got to get out of here!"

"There's just one thing I need to do first," the Queen argued, before bending down and picking a chunk of the mushroom from the underside. "A little snack," she said to herself, walking forward.

"Are you mad?"

Regina merely ignored him and walked forwards, placing the chest on the ground. Opening the box, she popped the mushroom in and stepped back.

The chest was consumed in purple smoke for a moment before a man appeared, startling Jefferson completely.

"Oh, Daddy!" Regina ran forward and embraced him, forgetting the Hatter completely.

"This is what she took from you?" he asked in horror. "Your father?"

Regina turned to face him. "The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat. So she wanted some leverage. I got it back."

There was suddenly a loud shout from the distance.

"The Queen's soldiers, we must hurry," Henry cried, pulling his daughter towards the mirror.

"You knew only two can go through the hat." That was Jefferson, his voice flat with disappointment. The Queen stopped and turned around, pushing all sense of emotion down. "Which is why you didn't tell me about your father."

"It was the only way to make sure you'd help me," she told him simply. Jefferson went to grab her, only to find the Queen had grown the pavement round his shoes.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, please! My daughter. My Grace, she's waiting for me, I promised her I'd be home for tea."

Regina stopped again and swallowed. She did feel sorry for the little girl, but that couldn't be helped, she needed her father. Instead, she turned round angrily. "A promise which you now have broken," she snapped. "If you truly cared for your daughter, you never would have left her in the first place. You were right, Jefferson. You don't abandon family."

And with that, Regina pulled her father through the mirror. The last thing she heard was Jefferson screaming at her before the portal closed behind them.

**A/N: Now that it's completed, I would be really grateful if you could give me feedback on not only this chapter, but what you thought of the whole thing! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
